Tails Gets A Checkup
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Tails goes to see and get a checkup from Doctor Quack.


6 year old Tails, or Miles Prower, was sitting in his room on a chair watching Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah.

Rosemary Prower, his mother, was sitting in the living room. She was reading a book. Today though, was an important day.

In just a few minutes, Tails and Rosemary had to go to see Doctor Quack. Tails was going to have a checkup today, and get a vaccine shot.

Tails didn't know that yet though. He was dressed waiting to go, watching Godzilla, when his mom called.

"Time to go, Miles!" She called, grabbing her purse bag.

"Coming, mom!" Tails said, getting up and going to the front door where Rosemary was waiting.

They go out the door, get in the car, and off they go to Doctor Quack's place.

They go in, and Rosemary checks in with a light blue female cat name Molly. Tails sits and waits.

She then goes and sits with Tails and waits as well. 10 minutes later, the nurse, a female w hite duck, named Nurse Quack, came out.

"Miles Prower." She read the script and called out.

"Come on, sweetie." Rosemary picked him up and followed the nurse to the waiting room.

They go in and Nurse Quack said to Miles, "Hop on this bed here, Miles."

Tails did as he was told, and She got out a flashlight thing.

"Open your mouth for me, kid." She said.

Tails did so, as wide as possible. She flashed the light down his throat.

"Say ahhhh for me." She said.

"Ahhhh..." Tails did as told.

She turned his head and checked his ears. "You've got very clean ears there, Miles."

"I know." Tails smiled.

She then put on her steathscope. She put it on his chest. "Deep breaths, Miles."

Tails took deep breaths in a slow rhythm.

She then said, "Very good, Miles. You're a healthy boy."

"I know that." Tails nodded.

She then went to the door. "Doctor Quack will be with you shortly to give you your shot, Miles."

She then left.

Tails then got off and sat next to his mom for now.

"Mom, what's a shot?" Tails asked.

"It's a medical thing they give you to keep you healthy for a long time." Rosemary answered.

"What do they give it to you in?" He asked.

"They inject it from a needle into your arm." Rosemary said.

Tails grew scared at the word 'needle' and hugged Rosemary, sobbing.

"No shot!" He cried. "It'll hurt!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you need to go get it." Rosemary replied, hugging him. "You don't want to get nasty flus, do you?"

Tails broke the hug, sniffed, and shook his head.

"Then you know what you have to do?" Rosemary asked, and Tails nodded.

"I have to get my shot." Tails said sadly.

Rosemary rubbed his back. "Don't be scared, i'll be with you through the whole thing."

"Okay..." Tails said, trying to sound brave.

Just then, Doctor Quack came in, a capped needle in his right hand.

He then goes to them and ruffles Tails' hair. "Nice to see you, buddy."

"You too, Doctor Quack." Tails smiled back.

He patted the bed. "Hop on the bed, kiddo."

Tails was still a bit scared and got on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge.

Doctor Quack went to him, uncapped the needle, and asked, "You ready for your shot, Miles?"

Tails shook his head 'not yet' and pointed to Rosemary's purse.

"What is it, sweeite?" Rosemary asked.

"I want my King Ghidorah Plush." Tails said.

Rosemary smiled, got out his 14 inch King Ghidorah plush, and handed it to Tails. "Here you go, Miles. Now I want you to be brave for me, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Tails nodded, still a bit scared.

Doctor Quack got a cotten swab, wetted it, and cleaned Tails' right arm with it. "I'm gonna give the shot right here, okay, Miles?"

Tails nodded. "Okay."

He then lifted the needle. "It's gonna hurt just a little bit, and then it'll be all over."

Tails nodded again, and hugged his Ghidorah plush tight with his free arm.

He put the needle close to his arm, and asked, "Okay...ready?"

Tails nodded, closed his eyes, and Doctor Quack, injected the needle, and Tails gave a slight flinch, and as quick as a camera flash, the needle then came out, and Doctor Quack put a Godzilla band-aid on his arm.

"All done, Miles." Doctor Quack said, smiling.

"Really?" Tails asked, looking at his now bandaged arm.

"That's it, Miles." Doctor Quack said.

"That didn't hurt at all!" Tails smiled.

"I know. You didn't even cry." Doctor Quack said, ruffling his hair. "You're a very brave boy, Miles."

Tails smiled. "I sure was brave, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were, baby." Rosemary said, coming up and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm very proud of you, Miles."

"Oh, and before you." Doctor Quack said, going to a drawer, and pulling out a red lollipop, about as big as a dvd, and giving it to Tails.

"Here's a treat for being a good boy, Miles." Tails took it with a smile.

"Thank you!" Tails then sucked on it.

He ruffled Tails' hair again. "You're welcome, kiddo."

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Rosemary asked.

"Yep!" Tails nodded, still sucking his lollipop.

"Okay, let's go. Bye Doctor Quack." Rosemary said, walking out the door with Miles behind.

"Bye, have a nice day." He said, and went back to work.

Tails and Rosemary got in the car, and as they drove home, Rosemary said, "You were a very brave boy, baby."

"Thanks, mom." Tails said, still sucking on his red lollipop. "It didn't hurt at all."

"Wait till we tell daddy." She said to him.

They reach home, get out of the car, and go in, seeing Amadeus, Tails' father, sitting on the couch. He sees them.

"Dad!" Tails said, running up and hugging him, who returned it.

"Hey, Miles buddy!" He said, "How'd the appointment go, Rosemary?"

"He was a very brave boy, honey." Rosemary said with a smile. "He took his shot like a man."

"He did?" Amadeus asked.

"Yeah!" Tails nodded. "It didn't hurt at all!"

"I'm very glad for you, son." Amadeus said, ruffling his hair.

Tails then showed his red lollipop. "He gave me this for being good."

"That's a nice thing he did for you, Miles." Amadeus said.

Tails nodded. "Thanks. I'm gonna go upstairs and play some of my Nintendo games."

"Okay, sweeite. We'll start dinner." Rosemary said.

Tails said "Okay." And then went upstairs.

Rosemary and Amadeus start to cook dinner.

The End!


End file.
